The Blessing of Pain
by storyfrikk
Summary: A long time ago, an irreversible curse was placed on all the gods, making them feel immense pain whenever one of their children dies. Twice two certain gods had journeyed down the bleak, black path of pain. Twice did they comfort each other. Athena/Poseidon. Co- authored by XxTigerlilyxX! T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! A new story, written by le moi! And co-authored by XxTigerlilyxX! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Sorry, just fresh out of creative disclaimer ideas...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Long ago, a curse was put on all gods by Hades. Since all the other demigods kept on killing Hades's offsprings, he wanted the others to feel what he feels inside when each of his children gets murdered. So he cursed the gods, saying that each and every one of them would feel an unbearable pain whenever one of their children dies. But there was a loophole to this. The amount of pain will vary depending on how many children that god has. Knowing this, the gods started having as many kids as possible. That is, until World War II. But when Bianca died, Hades felt a throbbing pain in his chest, like his heart was being squeezed like a wet rag. That's when he discovered his mistake. Unfortunately, it was too late. The curse was irreversible, and the Lord of the Underworld was left clutching his torso and groaning in pain in front of his clueless wife.

* * *

To describe the pain each god feels, let's start with our good old king, Zeus.

Zeus feels a zig-zagging pain from his head to his chest. Sort of like a lightning bolt coursing through his body, full power. The first time he felt this, he fell out of his throne, groaning and whining about how much it hurt, all while glaring at Hades, who was on Olympus for the winter solstice.

Hera, doesn't feel this pain. So her reaction is unknown. No children equals no pain.

As mentioned, Hades feels an immense pain in his chest, like someone is trying to squeeze it dry.

Demeter's throat would throb, like a horrible case of Pharyngitis. She wouldn't be able to swallow anything, not even her own saliva, much less her beloved cereal. She would clutch, and in some cases, claw at her neck, like she's trying to scratch the pain off. She would be afraid to speak, in fear of losing her voice.

Ares would feel sore all over his body and he wouldn't be able to move, much less fight someone. In extreme cases, he would stagger, or even fall over. Usually, he would desperately walk to the throne room and slump on his throne, and wait for the soreness to go away. This is the only time the others would see Ares at his weakest.

Apollo would feel hot. Which is torture for him since he's the sun god. He would feel like his body is melting in his own heat. And in rare cases, this heat will affect all the other people (or gods) within a ten feet radius. He would try everything to get rid of it, like fanning himself to visiting Boreas, but nothing seems to work.

Artemis has no children, but she still feels sorrow over her fallen huntresses, as any other person would.

Hephaestus would feel a searing pain on his lower stomach, like hot metal was burning him, eating away at his skin. He would run out of his forges to get away from the fire, despite being the god of it. He would try pressing cold items to his stomach, but it wouldn't work.

Aphrodite would feel what mortals would describe as heartache. But literally. That, plus the fact that strangely, at this moment, she didn't want Ares' comfort, but Hephaestus', because technically, he is still her husband. But she knows she would never have it, because she was the one who started being unfaithful, not that he will ever do the same. She is the one who started his hostility towards her, and now she's paying for it.

Hermes would feel an extreme case of pins and needles. He wouldn't be able to walk, run, jump, or move his legs at all. He would also feel suffocated, as if he was locked in an airtight room. Because of this, his forehead would start dripping sweat, until his whole body becomes soaked. If he's on a delivery, he would drop his caduceus, making his snakes hiss in anger. He would fall over and clutch at his legs, he would massage them furiously, he would do anything that crosses his mind to get rid of it.

* * *

Obviously, two gods have been left out of this list. Two gods who deeply loathe each other. Two gods who would go through things worthy of the best plans made by Aphrodite herself. Two gods who's stories I will tell to you.

* * *

**There you go! The prologue of 'The Blessing of Pain'! Hope you enjoyed it! If you're confused or have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me. (Or maybe XxTigerlilyxX. I don't know...) Just saying that unlike most of the other co-authored stories out there, this one will be written by me, posted on my account only, and this was my idea. XxTigerlilyxX is helping me with the plot, and the events that will happen. And the summary is written by her, BTW.**

**I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**

**~ Jenifer (storyfrikk)**


	2. Battle Plans

**Hey guys! Just another chapter of... the Blessing of Pain! (Yes, Alessandra, I will tell you that this chap is up...) I've been busy and I was trying to figure out how to write this part. So, I guess I'll do it in two parts instead. Aaaaaanywaaaaayyysss... Excuse the typos. Typing on an iPad doesn't help, but I'm too lazy to boot my computer. So... I don't know if I should say deal with it or bear with me. I guess I'll go with the nice approach. BEAR WITH ME GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

Poseidon cried out, making all the heads swivel toward him. All of the people on his side during WWII.

"Who was that?" asked Athena.

"I don't know. The curse doesn't include detection," he replied bitterly.

"Then, how many has it been?" she asked again.

"About a hundred, give or take," he answered. She nodded slowly.

Now, you might be wondering why they were together, in a room, not fighting, with a bunch of demigods, and a few mortals, making plans.

You can blame Zeus for that.

* * *

One afternoon, his brother showed up with his favorite daughter.

"We're weakening. Your love and care for your children is slowing you down. I understand if you feel sad for them, but you shouldn't lose your strength because of it," he said.

Poseidon stared at him, incredulous.

"Do you realize what you are saying, brother? You are telling me to stop mourning my children and get on with war! Do you realize how heartless you sounded?!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Do not misunderstand me, Poseidon. I meant you should mourn for them internally, not openly," Zeus rephrased.

"Tell me, brother dearest. Who put me in this mess in the first place? You did. Who convinced my children to revolt against Hades's? You did. Who started the fight between both of you? You did. And yet you forced me to side with you against my will. My children and me both. I never wanted to take part in this, so I think I deserve to mourn for my children a little differently than you do," Poseidon retorted.

"Indeed. And that is why I brought my daughter with me. Athena will help us with battle plans, as her title says," Zeus explained.

"Us, or me? Because I do not remember you assisting in any of our strategy meetings," Poseidon said.

"This is not open for discussion, brother. She will help you and we will win this war, whether you like it or not. I am still your king, Poseidon. Even if you are older than myself," Zeus boomed.

"Yes, _my lord_," Poseidon said in a mocking tone, and bowing far too deeply for it to be genuine.

"Good," Zeus said, ignoring his tone, and flashed away.

And that is how he was stuck with her, and she, stuck with him.

* * *

Poseidon and Athena stayed late at home base, looking over their battle strategies.

"Maybe if we—" Athena was cut off by Poseidon's screaming. She sighed. "Again?"

"What do you think? No, one of my kids just came back to life, and I'm howling in pain because of it," Poseidon remarked sarcastically. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"Shut up," Athena snapped.

Poseidon howled again, but this time, he doubled over, falling to his knees. Tears streamed down his face, both for his fallen children, and the unbearable pain he felt.

* * *

Amphitrite paced around the throne room in Atlantis. Where could it be?

"Triton! Have you seen my ring?" she asked to her son who was passing by.

"No, mother. I haven't the slightest idea about it's whereabouts," he replied firmly.

"Thank you, son. I shall go see your father," she said. Triton nodded and swiftly swam away.

Amphitrite headed towards where her husband was. And that day, we can thank Tyche she didn't see anything.

* * *

"Where, um, where does it hurt?" Athena hesitantly asked.

"My back," he said and cried out again. His children were dying fast today.

"My back," he repeated. "I feel like a shark getting my fin ripped out."

Athena bit her lip. She had an idea to apease him, but she didn't know if he was going to appreciate it. But she did it anyway.

Gingerly, she placed her hands on his back, and started to lightly massage it. Poseidon stiffened, feeling the pressure put on his weak spot, but relaxed when the pain started to slowly go away.

"Oh, my Gods, Thee! Where on _earth_ did you learn to _do_ that? It feels _bloody wonderful_!" Poseidon said, his body relaxing even more.

"Something I picked up while doing the same thing to father, as Hera was screaming her head off about him being 'a two-timing, sorry excuse of a husband!' Her words. Not mine," Athena replied.

"Remind me to thank Hera," Poseidon mumbled.

Pretty soon, the pain was gone, and the two of them resumed their planning.

* * *

About a minute after Athena went out, Amphitrite walked in. Head high, she sat beside her husband, who was concentrating on the battle plans.

"Hello, my dear," she said. "You're working late today, why is that?"

"Apparently, Zeus thinks that I am weakening. And he wants me to kick it up a notch," Poseidon answered.

"Nonsense! Say, have you seen my ring? I couldn't find it in the throne room today," she said.

"I don't know, Amphitrite. Maybe it is in your quarters," he replied.

Athena stepped in the room.

"Poseidon, it is very late. I should be returning to Olympus," she said.

"All right. Do I come up tomorrow or will you be here?" Poseidon asked her.

"I will be here. Apollo knows what kind of trouble you will cause up on Olympus if you come," she answered.

"Oh for the gods' sakes, Athena! For the last time, I have a place to stay on Olympus _for a reason_! If anything, you should blame Hermes for all the trouble up there!" Poseidon said, exasperated.

"Whatever floats your boat, Poseidon. Goodbye. You too Amphitrite," Athena said.

"Athena, wait!" Poseidon said. Said goddess turned around to look at him, head slightly cocked to one side, a habit of hers.

"Thank you, for earlier," he said. Athena nodded and smiled at him.

"You're welcome. Happy to help." she said before flashing away, just like her father.

* * *

"What was that all about? I thought you two hated each other," Amphitrite asked her husband, curious about what happened between him and the goddess of wisdom.

"It was nothing. She was helping me, that's all," he answered vaguely.

"It looked like something happened between you two," she pried.

"Athena and I are allies. Is that so wrong? She was helping me with battle plans. Nothing else happened," he said, leaving no room for discussion.

Althought we all know he isn't telling her all of it. Poseidon wasn't too keen on telling his wife about Athena easing him of his pain, since she was a very jealous person.

But like all secrets, this one will also be unveiled.

* * *

**Ta-Da! How did you like it? Leave your feedback in a review!**

**My friend and I are planning a story on FictionPress. If you want to know the basic plot, PM me and I will tell it to you. But it isn't up yet.**

**My pen name on FictionPress is SoMuchForYOLO. I have a story up if you guys wanna read it. **

**Well, please review!**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**

**P.S. I am always available for story covers for Percy Jackson, Harry Potter and Hunger Games. As well as for The Iron Fey series, The Mortal Instruments, Matched Trilogy, and some animes. **


End file.
